Lyla Carza
Lyla Carza is an OC belonging to me. Lyla Carza is the secondborn child of Android 17 and Jada Carza, and the younger sister of Chuck Carza. Overview Appearance Lyla has a slender form and pretty face. She has blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back, and diamond-shaped eyes. Her eye color is green. She tends to wear baggy sweaters and shorts, with sports sandals and shin-high socks. She also has a hat with a camoflauge pattern. During the Majin Buu saga, when she is seven, she wears overalls, and her hair is tied into a ponytail. She has a red shirt under the overalls. When she attends high school, she wears a shoulder-showing, long sleeve black shirt, with stripes on the sleeves. Her bottom wear consists of her father's signature bandana, dark blue shorts, and black tights with boots similar to Android 18's. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Lyla wears a teal colored shirt, with a slim, tiny belt with the Red Ribbon symbol on the buckle. For her bottom wear, she wears capris, and flats with socks, similar to Android 18's during the Cell Saga, but Lyla has Red Ribbon symbols on the flats. Personality Lyla is very blunt, rude, and also insensitive. She tends to diss the "city folk", and cares more about food than talking about her feelings. Jada, her mother, often tries to correct this, but to no avail. She's a bit anti-social, as she doesn't have much (or any) friends until she befriends Cas, Panties, Goten, and Trunks. Biography Lyla was born February 13, Age 768, a year after the events of the Cell Games. She and her family live in Chazke Village. World Tournament / Buu sagas Lyla and her mother are sitting in the crowds, watching the tournament as Chuck, Lyla's older brother, participates in the tournament. She cheers for her brother, and is seen chowing down on food. Their father, Android 17, does not come to the tournament, as he felt hunting would be better than watching his son fight "weak" Earthlings. After Chuck and Android 18 "lose" to Hercule, Android 18 demands to know how exactly Chuck knows her. After Jada explains who she and her children are, the three join the Z-Fighters in the hunt for Dragon Balls. Lyla and her family are eventually killed, when Super Buu finds Kami's Lookout, in which the remaining Z-Fighters and their families had hidden. End of Dragon Ball Z At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Lyla is seen with her mother at the 27th tournament, with Android 17 off hunting. Chuck, his wife, Sarang, and their three children attend the tournament to watch. Lyla enters the tournament, after being provoked by Goten and Trunks for "being a baby". It is not shown how far she gets, because Goku and Uub leave the tournament. At the end of the tournament, Lyla is sitting with her neice, Juu, and watching Pan and Goten have a playful bout, with Trunks acting as referee. Trivia *Lyla's middle name is Ann. *She may, or may not be, paired with Son Goten. *She is an asexual. *Her favorite meals include venison. *She is an avid hunter, and a very good archer. *Lyla is also a skilled lockpicker. *She tends to break into her older brother's house, mostly to eat all his junk food. * CAM00911.jpg|Lyla and her older brother, Chuck, during the Buu sagas 20130718_161501.jpeg|Lyla's usual attire. CAM00994-1.jpg|Lyla at the end of DBZ. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LexyVegas123 Category:Characters Category:Hybrids